Whatever you want
by DiabolicTenshi
Summary: It's something I wrote quite a long ago, it's not even completed but I doubt I'll ever finish it, so I just wanted to share this little part of it. Grimmichi, yaoi! don't like don't read. sorry for my bad English.


Whatever you want

"Oi, Berry!" Grimmjow yelled when a certain orange haired shinigami substitute entered the room. A naughty smirk appeared on his face. "Look what I've found." He showed a small book which said 'My dairy' on it.

"What the-" Ichigo was shocked for a moment then rushed towards Grimmjow, leaping the couch over, and tried to get his diary back.

"You asshole, give it back!" He shouted in an annoyed tone, but the Arrancar just laughed at his pathetic attempt and easily warded Ichigo's attack off.

"If ya wanna get it back, you must give me something in exchange, my dear Berry." Grimmjow whispered sweetly, which irritated Ichigo even more but the boy did know well that going face to face against Grimmjow wouldn't mean anything good. So he took a deep breath to cool himself down and clear his thoughts then continued calmly.

"Fine, ask whatever you want just give my damned diary back!" The end wasn't as calm as he wanted it to be but, oh well.

A wicked smirk appeared on Grimmjow's face. "Whatever I want?" He asked slyly.

"Don't make me repeat it." The orange haired boy growled.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." The older grinned then threw the diary away, grabbing the shocked boy's collar with his finally free hands.

He pushed the orange-head against the wall with force and kissed him. Ichigo wanted to protest but he gave up as soon as their lips connected for a rough yet passionate kiss. The Arrancar licked his soft lips, coaxing them to part. Their tongues were fighting but, as always, Ichigo lost. They broke apart minutes later and Ichigo unconsciously let out a disappointed sigh.

"So you've enjoyed it, after all." Grimmjow pointed out teasingly with a smirk.

"Fuck. . . you." Ichigo panted and immediately leaned closer, asking for more of that intoxicating sweetness, but Grimmjow roughly pushed him back.

'The hell?!' Ichigo thought to himself but didn't have enough time to say it aloud. Grimmjow grinned, turning the boy around and tied his hands to the headboard of the bed.

"Grimm, what the hell are you doing?" The orange-head asked in shock.

After the man had placed a light kiss on Ichigo's sweet lips he put his slim forefinger to the boy's mouth, silencing him.

"'Whatever I want', right?" Grimmjow whispered seductively, licking Ichigo's earlobe then grinned at the stunned face he had made. "Correct me if I'm wrong." Ichigo blushed madly, looking away.

Grimmjow went to the kitchen and when he returned moments later, he was carrying a bowl of fresh strawberries.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, still smirking, and took out one strawberry from the bowl, licking the red fruit while he sat down next to the boy.

Ichigo did understand pretty well what Grimmjow had meant and he blushed even more. He couldn't take his eyes off Grimmjow as he was playing with the strawberry with his pink, wet tongue. It had already been for three minutes and Ichigo let out an impatient groan. A triumphant smirk appeared on the Arrancar's face and leaned closer. He gave the strawberry to Ichigo through their mouths, who accepted it without any question. The fruit's taste mixed with the sweetness of Grimmjow's mouth which made the boy more excited.

"Patience, Berry." And with that, Grimmjow started unbuttoning the orange-head's shirt while he was trailing kisses down the bare chest, causing Ichigo's breath hitching every time when his lips touched the sensitive skin.

"Damn you, Grimm, hurry!" Ichigo complained in need, earning a satisfied smirk from his lover.

"Already at your limit, Berry?" He teased then gave Ichigo another mind-blowing kiss. He placed light kisses down the boy's soft neck, biting the skin playfully and making bruises, marking Ichigo as his. Ichigo let out a loud moan.

Grimmjow ran his fingers down the boy's perfect abdomen, and smirked when he felt the shinigami substitute's hard erection through the clothes. Ichigo let out another wanting moan, a trail of saliva running down his chin referring Grimmjow's previous, pleasurable actions.

Grimmjow wanted to play a bit more but he was close to said limit, too. He unzipped the boy's pants and quickly took the annoying piece of cloth off. Ichigo shivered as his heated arousal met with the cool air of the room.

The Arrancar grabbed the boy's warm flesh, moving his hand up and down slowly, earning more lustful moans from Ichigo and putting the boy over his edge.

"Ahh. . . Grimm." He panted in need, arching his back slightly.

"Not yet, Berry." Grimmjow grinned evilly, pulling his hand back so Ichigo couldn't cum. The boy let out a suffering moan and took a sharp sip of the air. Then he shot a death glare towards Grimmjow.

"Please, Grimm, don't do this to me." He begged in a husky tone and wanted to lean closer to the Arrancar but he was tied to the bed, so he couldn't.

"Don't ya remember? 'Whatever I want'." Grimmjow whispered in a lustful tone, sending the chill down the boy's spine while he took his own clothes off.


End file.
